


Puffy Heart

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Balloons, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Group talk, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: The other teachers finally Toshinori on it. They want to know why balloons always seem to make him smile.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Puffy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was just going to leave the balloons as something they did in youth because of Vampi's suggestion. But when I read that people who have had a lung removed use blowing up balloons as an exercise to strengthen the remaining lung it seem fitting to carry it forward!

Toshinori fidgets at his desk, tracing a deflated balloon in his finger. Eraserhead’s shoulders come together as his head sinks into his scarf. A low growl begins when Present Mic asks, “What is with you two and balloons anyway?”

“Huh?” immediately comes out of Toshinori. He apologizes for the distraction as his hand moves off the desk. 

By now most of the teacher’s lounge is curious and looking at him. He rubs his head beginning to try and play it off. “Yeah you two did those shots together before. And now that she isn’t coming as often you are playing with one,” Cementoss observes. 

His face is going through the colors. He tries to get out of it with, ‘Its a long story,’ ‘Just something silly,’ and ‘We should get back to work.’

Present Mic leans on his desk, “Tell us a story!”

“Come on. You two are so cute about it,” Midnight sits on Toshinori’s desk.

“Plus it did show about that imposter,” Eraserhead states. 

“Clearly they mean something to you two,” Midnight smiles. “She hugged the stuffing out of you that time,” playfully recalls. 

His face plays between happy about the hug memory and completely embarrassed. Now he is trapped; Midnight on his desk, Present Mic staring with the energy of a five year old at Christmas, Eraserhead glaring above his scarf, and a few others interested but half heartedly working.

Toshinori sighs, “Well it was actually her sister’s fault.” 

“She has a sister?”

“Adopted.” 

“Oh.”

“When we started dating Griz wasn’t exactly the warm and fuzzy type,” Toshinori explains. 

“Makes sense,” everyone agrees. 

‘So cute that he nicknamed her,’ Midnight thinks. 

Toshinori’s eyes go back and forth as his confusion sets in. “So it took a while for her to get used to all the physical things; hugging, cuddling, and holding onto each other.”

“Awwwww,” once again the entire crowd says. 

“ANYWAY!” he shouts while turning as red as a beet. “I didn’t want to push her when I wanted..to start kissing her,” he continues as his fingers begin to rub anything they could find. Midnight smirks. “So her sister teased me with the idea that I should blow up a silver balloon every time I thought about it. Well after several times of filling up a room.” 

“You two finally kissed!” Present Mic energetically interjects. 

“We had a fight and almost broke up.” 

“What?!” Present Mic almost screams. 

Toshinori rubs his ears, “It was not pretty. That was a rough week.”

‘A whole week?!’ is the shared thought. 

“But when we made up we decided to send each other balloons sometimes to show that the thought was still there. Silver for her, gold for me. Sometimes we even kept some in our rooms because we liked teasing whoever over slept.” 

“You mean you,” Eraserhead observes.

Toshinori’s hand immediately goes behind his head, “That obvious?” He chuckles for a moment before looking back at the silver balloon. “But she always looked so cute when she was asleep and would get embarrassed when she woke up covered in them. She’d curl up so tight,” he softly says. His mind begins replaying the scene causing a much warmer look on his face. 

The others appreciate that look as the warmth seems to spread naturally. 

But then it shifts as his fingers come to his side. “Now I ca..can barely breath. How am can I ever,” he mutters. His hand goes behind his head again and a forced chuckle comes out. “Anyway that’s why they means so much to us. Pretty silly though,” he says while shoving the balloon in his pocket. 

The others look upset slightly, Eraserhead gets up to leave for class. “Hardly. It is rational to tell your partner what they mean to you,” he says. 

The others start cheerfully offering support and ideas. ‘You sent them before why not now?’ Overwhelming Toshinori with attention as they crowd around him. Still they miss the point of him not being able to blow up a balloon any longer. 

Eraserhead runs into Iron Maiden in the hallway. “What are you doing here?” Iron Maiden isn’t a teacher and her visits were slowing down. 

“He’s missed to many appointments. Now he gets an escort,” Iron Maiden teases. Eraserhead rolls his eyes. “Expelled anymore half hearted ones yet?” 

He smirked, “Not yet.”

“Rip ‘em apart Alley cat!” she says with a cocky smirk. 

He just snorts and keeps walking. She did not break stride. They did not even slow down to talk to each other. Pleasant banter in passing, without wasting time; his favorite way to talk at all. ‘My favorite..’ He realizes that she naturally seem to do what other people like. She makes them comfortable. ‘She takes care..’ he thinks as he steps around the corner.

“If you don’t want me to worry please go to the appointments. We can see about making them for after your class times. How about that?” she chastises Toshinori as they walk. 

Eraserhead steps into his classroom. He barely has time for the observation to set in when Present Mic beaks through the door. Eraserhead's hair shots up. Present Mic finally gets him in the hallway and explains their plan. “That is a waste of time,” Eraserhead declares before he goes back to teaching. He steps out on his break time though. 

Toshinori comes back from his appointment. He rubs the back of his neck, ‘Leaving like that.. I don’t like this feeling. Argh! But her picking me up because I keep skipping is worse!’ He ruffles his own hair. ‘But she said she’d come back after school. So maybe we’ll do something together on the way home. That would be nice,’ Toshinori thinks to himself getting a little grin on his way to the teacher’s lounge. He opens the door to find gold, silver, and combined pattern balloon bouquets all over his desk. “What the,” slips out of him. The note on the bouquet says ‘We love you both.’ “Um everyone?”

“We wanted to say thanks for story!” Present Mic grins. 

“And encourage you to bring her around more often. You two are really cute together,” Midnight teases with a wink. 

“Plus she makes you get your work done,” Eraserhead states. Several side glares for being the mood killer were shot at him. “I’m going to files these. Good night,” he states as he leaves for the day. 

Everyone else grumbling about how that is how he is. “But it is still early for him to leave for the day,” Midnight notices. 

Toshinori looks in his seat, moves something out of the way before he sits. ‘A small hand pump for balloon animal making?’ He scanned the packaging. ‘She likes your hands,’ is noted on it. Toshinori is a recent addition to the staff so he does not know the handwriting yet. A quick glance around the room did not give away any extra hints but he smiles at the thought. He slips it into his bag without anyone noticing. “Its all right. He’s right though. She has always helped me focus.”

“Than definitely ask her by more often. Also it has been a while since her and I got to share a cup of tea. And stories!” Principal Nedzu says as he began messing with the strings near by. 

‘Really long stories,’ everyone thinks.

The rest of the afternoon goes somewhat smoothly. The large bouquet makes everyone chuckle. It is a surprise for one more person. “What the?” Iron Maiden’s voice startles everyone but Toshinori worst of all. Who automatically grabs the balloons and tries to hide them behind him while rambling. 

Everyone tries not to laugh at his reaction.

“Its not what you think,” immediately pours out of Toshinori’s mouth as he stumbles back. He slips, falls back about to squish some of the balloons and mess up the desks, when her hair wraps around him. She giggles at him with his embarrassed expression. He stumbles a bit over his words till finally he pulls his hairs in front of his face instead. 

“Somebody really loves you.” she teases. He is about to protest till he sees her smirk. “I think you have a story to tell me on way home; about your day?” she smiles. 

He blushes, “Yes.”

He finishes his work for the day shortly afterward. The pair says good night to everyone else. The remaining teachers think it is adorable that they walk out together; her carrying his stuff, him the balloons, and holding each other’s hand. 

Part way through the trip home Toshinori fingers play with her hand as he tells the story. “Sorry I told them..about this,” he apologizes motioning to the balloons. 

“You didn’t mention why it all started. Regardless, it is not a bad little story to share,” Iron Maiden tries to encourage. “They already keep your secret sweetie, so I think it is all right if they know.” 

“Right.” 

“Its not like you told them about the time you put me in that blow up suit or when Dave did it to you,” she teases to lighten his mood. He starts chuckling. “Or those TIMES you put some in your shirt.”

“Ok.”

“Or your shorts.”

“OK! Ok!”

“That one at the carnival,” she adds in a softer tone as they come to a stop. A hum comes out of Toshinori as she turns towards him. They drift together. “On White Day that time. That one time,” she continues till Toshinori lays his lips on top of hers. The pressure is warm and gentle. They squeeze each other’s hand. Finally he releases the kiss to see a warm tone on her cheeks as she opens her eyes. When she gives a warm smile he begins blushing and trying to hide behind the balloons in his hands. She chuckles and gets him walking again. 

She leans against his arm. “Plus it is nice to know that you have people around you who care about you. That makes me happy,” she squeezes his hand.

He plays with her hand. “Me too.”


End file.
